Philip Summers (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = formerly | Relatives = Oscar Summers (adoptive paternal great-grandfather, deceased); Daniel Summers (paternal grandfather, deceased); Amanda Mueller (paternal grandmother); unnamed father (deceased); Gloria Dayne (paternal great-step-aunt); Deborah Summers (wife); Christopher Summers (son); Katherine Summers (daughter-in-law, deceased); Scott Summers (grandson); Alexander Summers (grandson); Gabriel Summers (grandson, deceased); Madelyne Pryor-Summers (ex-granddaughter-in-law); Jean Grey-Summers (granddaughter-in-law); Cal'syee Neramani (granddaughter-in-law); unnamed great-grandson Nathan Summers (great-grandson, deceased); Aliya Dayspring (great-granddaughter-in-law, deceased); Hope Summers (great-granddaughter-in-law, deceased); Rachel Grey (alternate reality great-granddaughter); Rachel Summers (alternate reality great-granddaughter, deceased); Nathaniel Grey (alternate reality great-grandson); Stryfe (great-grandson's clone); Tyler Dayspring (step-great-great-grandson, deceased); Hope Summers (adoptive great-great-granddaughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Anchorage, Alaska | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Blind | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = formerly pilot, captain of US Air Force | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Paul Smith; John Romita Jr. | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 175 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Philip Summers was born in Anchorage, Alaska where he met his future wife Deborah. At some point Philip joined the US Air Force and eventually became captain. He participated in the World War II as a pilot of P-51 Mustang. After the war he returned to Anchorage, married Deborah and together they operated a cargo airline company. Later on they had a son - Christopher. Like his father, Christopher joined the US Air Force. He married and had two sons - Scott and Alex. Christopher with family often visited his parents on vacation. One day, when Christopher with family were returning from vacation, their plane was destroyed and entire family was believed to be dead. In truth, however, Christopher was kidnaped and spent subsequent years as space pirate Corsair, while Scott and Alex suffered traumatic amnesia and were separated from each other after the incident. Only many years later had Philip and Deborah learned that their son and grandsons were still alive. Christopher had reunited with his now adult sons and reintroduced them to their grandparents. Unfortunately, they came at the busiest season, so Philip and Deborah could not met them personally and sent their new employee - Madelyne Pryor - instead. Philip and Deborah attended Scott's wedding with Madelyne Pryor. When Scott left the X-Men he, Madelyne and their newborn son Nathan settled down in Anchorage with Philip and Deborah. After Scott left to join X-Factor, Madelyne and Nathan stayed in Anchorage. She continued to work in Philip's company until he sold it to Nathaniel Essex. Several months later Scott visited his grandparents to tell them that happened with Madelyne and their son. Philip and Deborah attended Scott's wedding with Jean Grey. In more recent years Philip started to lose his eyesight. Realizing that soon he would no longer be able to fly a plane, he decided to fly for one last time. Unfortunately, he couldn't control the plane and it crashed. Incidentally, Adam-X was passing by that area and rescued Philip from the downed plane. Adam helped the injured Philip and made a shelter for them. They talked about their past, and Adam eventually revealed his identity as an alien from another planet. Philip was fascinated about how amazing it should be to travel among the stars, and if he was going to die that night, and it can't be in the arms of his Deborah, then nothing would make more sense to him than passing on in the company of someone who had flown where he had only dreamed of going. With his last phrase, Philip lost consciousness due to hypothermia. Adam realized that despite his best efforts Philip would die, so he used his powers to warm Philip body for the entire night. The next morning, a helicopter spotted the shelter and Philip was hospitalized in Anchorage. Philip completely lost his eyesight, but due to Adam's help he managed to survive. Adam visited him in hospital where he met Jean Grey. Recognizing her as a telepath, Adam asked her to link him to Philip so he could share his memories about the days he served as a Shi'ar combat pilot. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * According to Nathan Summers was named "Nathan" in his honor. While it is possible that Nathan is Philip's second name, it is more likely a continuity error. As explained in , Madelyne named her son "Nathan", because as a child Cyclops was bullied by a boy named Nathan and hated this name ever since. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Summers Family Category:Blind Characters Category:WWII Characters